1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to corrosion control. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to quaternary ammonium corrosion inhibitor compositions, methods of inhibiting corrosion, and methods of manufacturing quaternary ammonium corrosion inhibiting compositions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Oil and gas wells are typically subjected to numerous chemical treatments during their production life to enhance operation and protect the integrity of the asset. Corrosion of metal surfaces in aqueous media has long been a problem for the oil and gas industry. It is well-known that during the production of oil and gas several other corrosive components are present, such as brines, organic acids, carbon dioxide, hydrogen sulfide, and microorganisms. These aggressive constituents can cause severe corrosion as demonstrated by surface pitting, embrittlement, and loss of metal.
The assets are usually composed of mild steels but more expensive high alloy steels including chrome steels, ferritic alloy steels, austenitic stainless steels, precipitation-hardened stainless steels, and high nickel content steels can also be utilized. Corrosion issues are even more troublesome in deep-sea operations where replacement of corroded equipment is difficult and costly. Therefore, it is common practice to employ corrosion inhibitors during the production, transportation, storage, and separation of crude oil and natural gas.
Corrosion inhibitors are usually surface-active compounds that form protective coatings on the surface of metals and suppress corrosion by preventing or reducing contact of the corrosive species to the pipeline surface. Common corrosion inhibitors are composed of amines, condensation products of fatty acids with polyamines, imidazolines, and/or quaternary ammonium compounds. Among the most frequently used corrosion inhibitors in crude oil and natural gas extraction are imidazoline derivatives and benzyldimethylalkylammonium chlorides.
Many regions around the world are extremely conscious about the potential harmful effects of chemical use in environmentally sensitive areas. Components in such products are often evaluated for their potential to bioaccumulate in organisms, their ability to biodegrade, and their toxicity in select aquatic species. The combination of these tests allows the regional authorities to assess the potential danger to the area of interest and permit or deny the use of the chemical.
Many corrosion inhibitor formulations have components that have toxicity, bioaccumulative, and/or biodegradation problems that may pose a threat. As such, the development of new, high-performance actives that meet the stringent environmental regulations of these regions is needed.